Saffron Scared Silly
Saffron Scared Silly is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. It is also part of a fan-made series called Pound Puppies: The Supernatural Chronicles. Premise Saffron Challenges the Farm Division Puppies to scare Her out of Her wits. however a ghost is listening in on their Storytelling. Plot Part One Narrator: Welcome once again to Pound Puppies: The Supernatural Chronicles, where everything is not what it seems in the town of Poundsville. This story takes place in a forest, Where Saffron is about to give Candy, Andy, Mandy, Sandy, Randy, and Tandy each a chance to tell a spooky story. However, Saffron is about to get an even scarier surprise once night falls... (At a Forest, Saffron is bringing Candy, Andy, Mandy, Sandy, Randy, and Tandy to a campsite.) Saffron: Well, Here We are. Our Campsite. I must admit, going there on a Friday Night was a good suggestion Gramps and Granny gave. Sandy: and Who's Gramps and Granny? (Saffron almost trips up.) Mandy: Um... by Granny and Gramps, She means Mom and Dad. She calls them that because they're Her ancestors. I mean, She's from the Year 3000. (Saffron composes herself.) Sandy: Oh. What should we do first, Saffy? Saffron: Setting up a tent, rest inside, and tell Scary stories. I promised Your parents I'd watch over You. (Flashback to the Farm, where Saffron tells Rusty and Lucy about a Camping expedition.) Past Saffron: You'll probably say "No", but here goes. Ahem. I'd like Your permission to bring Your pups to a camping adventure tomorrow. Lucy: Of course You can. Past Saffron: I understand completely-- Wait. did You say...? Rusty: Of course. We'd like Our kids to know more about the great outdoors. Past Saffron: Oh. I... I'm surprised. very well. (to the Pups) and to those of You who doesn't want to face tech withdrawal is free to stay at the farm. (the pups don't react) No? Ok. Tomorrow, It's camping time. (echoes.) Tandy: Okay. Which spot should we set up the tent? Saffron: Let me see. (Saffron looks around.) Ah. There! (Comes to a clearing where the woods are circled around the clearing.) We can see the moon well, in the clearing. with little to no interference of Light Pollution. Mandy: Good idea, Saffy! Saffron: I'm glad You agree. (puts on Her headphones and listens to Todd Rundgren's "Love is the Answer".) Ooh... (Dancing) Whoa, Whoa, Whoa... Andy: Saffy? Saffron: Yes? (removes Her headphones and stops dancing.) What is it, Andy? Andy: Did you pack any snacks? Saffron: When Don't I? (pulls out a few bags of dog food.) Ta Da! Candy: What song are You listening to? Saffron: Thank You for asking. (lets Candy listen to Todd Rundgren's "Love is the Answer") Catchy, is it not? It's sung by Todd Ruffgren. Candy: Oh, yes. I like this guy. Especially when he sings "Will we still be friends?". I heard that whenever Tony hears that song, he cried for an hour. Saffron: Well, It's a sunny day today. We can look at nature. Tandy: I hope there aren't any bears around. Saffron: Don't worry. There's not. Tandy: Thank goodness. I hate bears. They scare me to death. I had this nightmare that I got chase by a bear who mistook me for a jar of honey! (Saffron slightly chuckles.) Tandy: Hey! Don't laugh! It's not like I was asking for that nightmare! Sandy: Do you think we'll see any lizards around here? Saffron: Uh...I don't know. Why do you ask? Sandy: Just curious. I've never been camping before. Mandy: Say, Saffy. Did you ever go camping when you were younger? Saffron: Well, I have a few times. and I think It's only fair that You be the first of the Farm Division to have certain achievements. (Gives the six pups badge sashes. She then does a pose) Ta Da! Candy: What are those? Saffron: They're Badge Sashes. You use them to carry Your merit badges which represents achievements. Mandy: What kind, Saffron? Saffron: Well, Since it relates to Us, the Farm Division, the achievements are... Sandy: Do they include honesty and farming badges? Saffron: That, too. You'd be earning Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Platinum Badges. for walking a certain amount of miles, Trash Collecting, Roller-Skating, Plant Nurturing, et cetera. and for Fun, I have a Special Badge for someone's birthday. Andy: Really? Who? Saffron: Let Me rephrase that. If I see any Farm Pup Scout Whose Birthday is today, I'll give Him or Her a special Birthday Badge. Pups: Ooh. Saffron: In Fact, It's quite a Beautiful day, today. (Thunder claps as Rain falls.) What?! Pups: Aw... Saffron: Okay, Okay, We better complete the tent. Pups: Okay, Saffy! (The Pups complete the Tent and go inside.) Saffron: Well, at least We're safe from the rain. Before We tell stories... (awards The Pups Their first Badges.) Congratulations, You've earned Your Tent Construction badge. Pups: Thank you, Saffy! Saffron: You're welcome. now, how does anyone feel about telling Me Scary Stories, and If Your Individual Stories scare Me, You'll be awarded the "Spooky Storytelling" Badge. Let's See... I select... Candice! and the monster... (Rolls a Die and lands on 3) must be a Ghost! Candy: Ghost? And what's the meaning of the Die? Saffron: Well, the Die determines which Monster or Spook You can Use. A Snake Eye means a Reptilian Beast. Two for a Mummy. Three means Ghost. Four is for a Vampire Story. Five Means a Mad Scientist. and the Six? (The Six Pups look closer at Saffron.) It can be anything. An Alien, A Clown, A Sewer-Dwelling Alligator, A Life-or-Death Board Game, Anything. Now, Candice. Please, Will You tell Your story? Candy: Okay... (confused) Candice? (Shaking her head) Anyway. The story I'm going to tell is about the ghost of the Wags McGillicuddy, a Scottish Terrier puppy who haunts the highlands of Scotland. Saffron: Ah, reminds Me of a certain cartoon about a Scottish Dog chasing out a Kitten who's chasing a mouse. Candy: Anyway, rumor has it that when in 1829, after he died at 90 human years, natural causes. Poor Wags was buried at graveyard which is rumored to be cursed. To this day, Wags McGillicuddy still haunts Scotland, and in rare occasions the United States, in hopes of coming back to life and breaking the curse. (The aforementioned ghost is seen behind the tent, not noticed by the others. The ghost is a Scottish Terrier wearing a kilt, cuffs on his wrists and ankles, an ascot, sharp claws on his toes, and a beret with a feather on it. The ghost also appeared to look younger. It was the ghost of Wags McGillicuddy.) Ghost of Wags: Well, I'll be. They mentioned my name. Maybe I should listen to more of their stories. This could get interesting. (Unnoticed, he then goes inside and sits by Tandy. He then lies on his stomach with his feet in the air.) Candy: In Scotland, in a rainy night like this, Wags was once a Pup of good nature. when He died, He wasn't ready to go to the next world, So, His ghost came between the world of the living to haunt, and the Netherworld to have fun. Saffron: Hold on. you said that he died at age ninety and that he was buried in a haunted hill? Candy: I did. (Flashback to Scotland in 1830 with a Beamer look-alike playing the bagpipes alongside McWhisker.) McWhisker: Say, Beam... I mean, Donald. What sports do You enjoy? Donald: I be no fan of today's sports, Angus McWhisker. Say, did you hear of ye latest news? McWhisker: Huh? be more communicative. Donald: What I be trying to say is this... do you know Wags McGillicuddy? McWhisker: I think So. My Grandpa was a friend of His. Donald: I be ashamed to tell thee that Wags gone off and kick ye bucket. McWhisker: You mean...? Donald: Yes. Candy: (Narrating) Wags loved to play the bagpipes, and wanted to go to America to build a town where Scottish people can thrive. but He had to use the money to support His Parents. McWhisker: Poor old dog. I knew him well. Donald: If only we see ye old fellow once more. Candy: (Narrating) Since Wags never got to make His dream of going to America to come true, His ghost haunted Scotland for as long as Stonehenge stood. (Suddenly, Andy started sneezing, interrupting the story, making McWhisker and Donald glare at the screen.) Andy: Sorry. a bit of a cold. Rain's cold. Saffron: Go right ahead, Candy. Candy: To conclude, some rumors have it that there have 10,000 sightings of the Ghost of Wags McGillicuddy ever since. Saffron: Ooh. Has Wags haunted a Castle? or at least a house? Candy: Oh no. He hasn't haunted those kind of places. Every ghost does that. So, he decided to roam all the world's highlands and forests. He's a good spirit. Saffron: Does He wish good luck to any Pup or Kitten He encounters? Ghost of Wags: In a word, Yes. (Saffron and the pups stop what they're doing. They slowly turn to the ghost of Wags and scream as the Six Pups hide behind Saffron.) Ghost of Wags: (Startled) No! No! Don't be alarmed! I'm not here to hurt you or haunt you! Saffron: You're... not? Ghost of Wags: No. I just came here and I was listening to the Story about Me. Anyway, you don't mind if I spend the night with you guys, would you? Candy: We don't mind. Now, where was I...? Ghost of Wags: You were going to answer Your Aunt's Question if I wish Good Luck to Any Puppy or Kitty. Saffron: Actually-- Candy: No, No. Saffron's not Our Aunt. Mandy: She's Our Child-slash-Niece. from the Year 3,000. Ghost of Wags: (Tilts His head slightly) Heh. Sorry about that. (To Candy as he lies on his stomach with his feet in the air again) Please continue your story. Candy: Thank You. I think. Anyway, whenever he comes to visit for a night or a week, he would bless every pup, kitten and their owner with good luck. Saffron: Ah. and which people or animals does Wags' Ghost spook? Candy: Well... (Wags' Ghost whispers in Candy's ear.) "Anyone who defaces or insults His Ancestors or Descendants in the Family Graveyard"? Ghost of Wags: Usually, I do harmless spooky stuff to those kind of creatures. Say, when all this blows over, do you know anyone who can bring me back to life? Saffron: Well, there's a cat who can communicate with the dead. She's been practicing resurrection. Her name is Mai. Randy: but why would a 1800s pup like You would want to come back to life? You died of natural causes. You lived a full life, right? (The ghost of Wags sadly shook his head.) Ghost of Wags: No. I had a dream of coming to the United States as a living creature, not a ghost. I have heard many interesting facts about this country, including the Gold Rush of 1829. Saffron: That's 1849, silly. Ghost of Wags: Actually, I'm talking about the Georgia gold rush of 1829. That gold rush was twenty years before the Gold Rush of 1849. Andy: I think it's my turn. (Andy rolls the dice. It says "five".) Saffron: That means You must tell a Mad Scientist-themed scary story. Part Two Andy: Now, this scary story is about a dock-shunned pup, Dr. Spitzenwater, the good scientist turned crazy at Lockan Key, Germany. Saffron: I think You mean Dachshund. Andy: Oh, sorry, Saffy. In Germany, in the year 1989, The Cold War is over, the Berlin Wall is destroyed, and a scientist is looking for a better version of the Coffee Filter. It was the famous scientist, Dr. Spitzenwater. Ghost of Wags: (Filing his toenails) No offense, but who names their child Spitzenwater? Saffron: Hey, We're only making up campfire stories. Andy, go right ahead. Andy: Anyway, Dr. Spitzenwater was minding his own business when he was offered an opportunity he couldn't refuse (A thought cloud appears everyone's heads. They then see a Dachshund wearing a lab coat.) Dachshund: If this invention von't put my laboratory on the map, I don't know vat vill! (He hears a knock on the door.) Now vat? (comes to the door and opens it.) Ja? German Shepherd: I assume you're Dr. Spitzenwater? Dr. Spitzenwater: Ja. I am he. Vat can I do for you? German Sheperd: I hear that you're going to make a new invention that will make young puppies stronger. Is it true? Dr. Spitzenwater: If I'm lucky, I might find a formula for Eternal Life! German Sheperd: Well, I have good news for you. A young cat wants to help you as a new assistant. What do you say? Dr. Spitzenwater: Very well. Who is the willing protégé? (A Paku Paku look-a-like enters.) German Shepherd: This is my friend's daughter, Heidi. Mandy: Hey, she looks just like Paku Paku! (Spitzenwater reacts and looks below the thought cloud.) Andy: Sshh! You're ruining the story! Mandy: Sorry. Andy: Anyway... Heidi: I'd be more than happy to be your assistant, Dr. Seltzerbottle. Dr. Spitzenwater: Spitzenwater. Please, come in. (Dr. Spitzenwater, Heidi and the German Sheperd sit down.) Dr. Spitzenwater: (To the German Sheperd) By the way, I didn't catch your name. Japanese Title Scare Me to Death! Saffron Six-times Spooked! Trivia This Halloween special is one of the few that lasts for Six Parts. This fan-made episode marks the first appearance of Wags McGillicuddy, which means that this is the first Halloween-themed fan made episode to introduce a new character. This is also the second fan-made episode to follow the fan-made series. The first is Fright Night. Category:Fan made episodes featuring Halloween Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Kanashimi Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters